tokyo_ghoul_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Shini Takashi
Shini Takashi (しに たかし, Takashi Shini) is a Japanese sex worker, later turned drama actress. She's a ghoul who hails from Kyoto, Japan but later moved to Tokyo's fourth ward where she earned the title of the Jorogumo (ジョログモ). Appearance Much like her mother Kumo, Shini hosts incredible beauty. Shini is known all over Tokyo thanks to her looks and appearances in magazines, on billboards, etc. She has long raven black hair that extends a bit past her waist. Her figure being voluptuous, which causes many eyes (man or woman) to look her way. On the right side of her face right under her eye, she hosts a beauty mark, similar to the one her grandmother had. Personality Shini is can be rather cold or bubbly with those she doesn't know, it varies on when you catch her. Yet due to her constantly running into those part of her small fanbase, Shini puts on a mask in which plays the role of someone who's warm and easy to excite when the reality is she's quite disgusted with her fans (mainly the older men). While around those she loves, Shini's incredibly caring, affectionate, and blunt. When asked, she'll tell her loved ones how it is. As a teen, Shini was feisty and uncontrollable. Her actions wild and unpredictable. Hiro couldn't contain her so he let her do as she pleased. Because of this freedom, it wasn't uncommon to find Shini fighting, showing off a side of her only those from the 4th ward have witnessed. When it comes to her children, Shini is extremely warmhearted and protective. Background Shini's mother Kumo holds little to no regard for her daughter's well being. When Kumo fell pregnant she had wished for a boy, she was highly disappointed when she got Shini instead. Shini's father, Ikari is in and out of her life, only appearing now and then for short periods of time. When he was there, the only thing Shini could hear was them fornicating, yelling, screaming, and arguing. The noise was something she grew to be accustomed to. When he would leave her mother would do sexual favors for men in exchange for money. Shini holds a small bit of love for her mother for Shini sees her to be not just a beautiful woman, yet a spiteful, greedy, and pitiful woman. Growing up Shini was jealous of the men who visited her mother due to the fact that unlike her, they got to experience some sort of "love" from Kumo, even if it was forced. On rare occasions, men visiting Kumo would turn and look at Shini, then ask Kumo how much, which would result in Kumo kicking them out and her spending a small amount of time with Shini. Those were the only chances she got to spend time with her mother. There was one man who came by frequently to spend time with Kumo, not to experience the paradise between her thighs. His name was Hiro Yurei and he had fallen in love with Kumo. He wanted to take her away to Tokyo so he could take care of her, and he wanted to take in Shini as his own daughter. Shini ended up learning to love him as a father. Shini watched as Kumo denied his affections time and time again. She believed her mother was stupid for that. Shini thought if his mother accepted his offer they'd be living a better life in Tokyo. It was all fun and games until Ikari returned and sniffed out Hiro. The two ended up fighting over Kumo. Out of fear Shini hid away in a closet until she had heard her mother's screams. She rushed out to find her mother laid out on the floor in a weakened state. Shini saw this as her only chance to get revenge for her mother's treatment, so Shini ate her mother alive while Hiro killed Ikari. When Hiro had found her, he was horrified with what he saw. Yet he took her back to Tokyo. When Shini had arrived, there was already another ghoul named Yoshi living under Hiro's roof. His family had been murdered by Doves so Hiro took him in. Shini found him attractive and developed a small crush on him. During the first few months of Shini living in the run-down apartment with them, Yoshi held a distaste for her in him. She constantly bugged him and annoyed him which would cause him to snap at her and that only encouraged Shini to continue. Whenever Yoshi left the house Shini would follow him around the fourth ward. She stalked him when he went out with his friends. To get over her fixation on Yoshi, Shini started hanging around these ghouls named, Goro, Suki, and Reo. After hanging out with them for a while she caught feelings for Reo, and eventually lead to her dating him. Both Hiro and Yoshi had bad feelings about him and constantly told Shini to be careful with him but she didn't listen. Not too long after they got together, Shini lost her virginity to him. After that, Reo dumped her and exposed pictures he coaxed her into letting him take of her across the ward. Distraught by what he did Shini fell into a small depression and stopped hanging out with them. Out of anger, Shini killed Reo and ate his remains. After Suki witnessed Shin rip Reo to bits, Suki became infatuated with her. She started following Shini around and Shini found it adoring so she never said anything about it. When Shini had killed Reo, ghouls of the ward started to fear her and became wary of her and what she could do. But a ghoul by the name of Choki had caught interest in here. After the fight, he sought her out and told her to contact him when she was older. Not too long after Shini had killed Reo, Hiro came home with another ghoul child who was feisty and quick to argue. He was smart-mouthed, quick-tongued, and always had something to say. His name was Teaser, and Shini adored him. To watch him contort his body was fascinating to witness. Shini took on the role of his older sister, watching him, protecting him, fighting with him now and then, of course, only to help make him stronger. background to be finished. Powers and abilities General Attributes * Regenerative Power: Since Shini hosts a rinakaku, her wounds heal at a fast pace. Since she's a repetitive cannibal, her RC count has increased drastically due to her acts. She heals faster than most rinkaku users because of this. * Body Control: Due to Shini's experience in exotic dancing, Shini has learned excellent body control. She applies it when fighting, which makes her quite the artful dodger. She's flexible, and quick, able to avoid a handful of attacks. * Stamina: Since Shini was constantly thrown into the ring at the ghoul fight clubs, she was able to build up her stamina and can now fight for excessive periods of time. Skills * Due to Shini’s repeated acts of cannibalism, she has an incredibly high RC level. Because of this, Shini has learned to manipulate her body in other ways ghouls cannot, such as forming extra limbs and even delaying her healing factor. Shini can form bits of kagune all over her body if she has the energy to do so, this is usually done through open wounds. One thing she commonly does while hunting is form strings of kagune from her fingertips in order to catch prey, like a spider with it’s web. If necessary, Shini will delay her regeneration in order to play dead. This is what she did with Gen and Camo. Shini will even leave pieces of her body behind in order to make it seem like she was eaten. 5 (2).png 10.png 11.png 12.png